Como Clones
by soledad1985
Summary: Crossover Bones/X Files. Por fin, el final.
1. Encuentro

**Hola a todos!! Un pequeño crossover Bones/X Files, porque como parejas tienen muchísimo en común, porque extraño los Expedientes X y bueno... un pequeño tributo antes del estreno de su nueva película y la cuarta temporada de Bones. Espero que les guste**

**Ni Bones ni X Files me pertenecen.**

**Como Clones**

-Booth esto sólo puede sucederte a ti. ¿Cómo puedes estar perdido en tu propio edificio federal?- le dijo Temperance cuando por cuarta vez pasaban por los ascensores.

- No estoy perdido, ¿sí Bones?- contestó él con enfado.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba como su compañero se frenaba ante la bifurcación de un pasillo.

-¿Derecha o izquierda?- dijo en voz alta.

Como si fuera la voz de su conciencia, Temperance le contestó:

-Tomamos hacia la derecha en dos oportunidades, creo que es hora de girar hacia allá-explicó señalando hacia la izquierda de su compañero.

Aunque la miró con cara de pocos amigos, giró hacia ese lado. Llevaban caminando un par de metros cuando frente a ellos sintieron que alguien se acercaba; instintivamente Booth se puso delante de su compañera para protegerla, sacó su arma y apuntó al frente, de pronto una puerta se abrió y de ella salió un hombre que les apuntaba mientras una mujer tras él lo miraba asombrada.

Al unísono, Temperance y Scully murmuraron:

- Creo que son agentes.

Sin bajar las armas se giraron hacia sus compañeras y luego volvieron a mirarse con la perplejidad escrita en sus rostros.

-Booth no deberías ser tan desconfiado- dijo saliendo de detrás de su compañero y acercándose a la mujer.

-¡Bones!- la llamó- ¿Qué diablos haces?

Temperance lo miró como si fuera un loco y avanzó unos pasos más.

La otra mujer se dirigió a Mulder y le dijo:

- Ella tiene razón. Baja el arma, te ves ridículo.

Se acercó a Temperance y le ofreció la mano:

- Dra. Dana Scully.

Tomando la mano que le ofrecían, ella contestó:

-Dra. Temperance Brennan, mucho gusto. El troglodita a mis espaldas es mi compañero el Agente Seeley Booth.

- Y el hombre de las cavernas frente a él, es mi compañero, el agente Fox Mulder.

Al escuchar la descripción que sus compañeras daban de ellos, los dos guardaron sus armas, mientras las chicas los miraban con picardía. Dadas las circunstancias, Booth le tendió la mano a Mulder como señal de disculpas y éste lo aceptó.

-¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo, Dra. Brennan?- preguntó Dana volviendo su mirada hacia Temperance.

- Brennan, por favor. Buscamos al forense del precinto 16, dijeron que podíamos encontrarlo en este piso- contestó ella.

- Sí, trabaja en esta ala pero se fue hace unos minutos.

-Te lo dije- observó Temperance mirando a su compañero- Si hubiéramos preguntado antes...

- Lo sé, lo sé- dijo cortándola- Pero yo no estaba perdido, simplemente no recuerdo haber venido a este sector muchas veces.

Mirando hacia la puerta desde donde habían aparecido los dos agente Booth leyó: "EXPEDIENTES X-SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO"

- ¿Los expedientes X?-preguntó con énfasis- ¿Ustedes los investigan?

- ¿Qué son los expedientes X?- preguntó Temperance girándose hacia Booth.

- Estos chicos aquí presentes, hacen 'contacto'- explicó mientras levantaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

- No sé que significa eso- le contestó.

- E.T, Bones. Compra un televisor en serio- le dijo más que asombrado.

-¿Estudian fenómenos paranormales?- le preguntó Temperance.

Scully negaba con su cabeza, pero Mulder contestó:

- Así es. Nos encargamos de encontrar las pistas necesarias para que el gobierno deje de negar la existencia de estos archivos y permitan a la población conocer estos misterios.

- ¿Puedes afirmar con pruebas científicamente viables que existen los extraterrestres?- le preguntó Temperance.

- Implica creer-le contestó Mulder.

Temperance le dijo a Booth:

- Esto se parece a lo tuyo con el cristianismo. El concepto de fe creado por los antiguos sacerdotes como mecanismo de poder obliga a las personas a creer en circunstancias que poco tiene de reales pero les permiten dar explicaciones irracionales a fenómenos que aún la ciencia no puede explicar.

- ¡Claro que no!- fue la acalorada respuesta de los hombres.

Ninguno de ellos quería ver destruidas sus creencias por los hechos antropológicos que Brennan quería explicar, aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara y eran cosas completamente diferentes tenían algo en común, la necesidad de fe, la necesidad de creer en alguien o algo con un plan supremo.

Temiendo que todo esto terminara en una discusión sin sentido, Scully intervino.

- Estábamos terminando con nuestro trabajo por hoy, podríamos ir a comer algo los cuatro ¿no les parece?-preguntó tratando de evitar que la mujer ante ella se metiera en problemas.

- Me parece una buena idea- dijo Temperance mirando a Booth con algo parecido a una mirada de disculpas.

- Por mí no hay problema-dijo éste sonriéndole a Temperance.

Scully le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Mulder, una mirada que rezaba: "No todos pensamos como vos pero nunca dejaré de apoyarte"

Mulder sonrió mientras decía:

- Bien, hay un lugar aquí cerca de comida china 'Wong Foo', ¿lo conocen?- preguntó mirando a Booth y Brennan.

- Claro que sí-dijo con una sonrisa Booth mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Temperance y decía- Nos vemos allá. Vamos Bones.

Mientras volvían al Edificio después de la cena, Mulder le dijo a Scully:

- Estoy casi seguro que entre esos dos hay algo más que su amistad.

- Ni lo dudes- le respondió con una sonrisa franca que sólo a él se permitía dar.

En la SUV de Booth, Temperance comentó:

- Parecían más que compañeros, ¿no crees?

- Coincido 100 contigo- contestó sonriéndole con devoción.

- A ver si entiendo, ¿no pueden quedarse a la consulta porque tienen una cita?

- Sweets se te trabó algún engranaje en ese pequeño cerebro tuyo: Bones y yo vamos a cenar con una pareja amiga y no podemos quedarnos en tu bendita consulta.

El psicólogo los observaba con la boca abierta:

-¿Ustedes tienen una pareja amiga? ¿Dónde los conocieron?

- Son Agentes-explicó Temperance- Los conocimos hace una semana en la oficina del FBI. Nos están esperando afuera, realmente tenemos prisa.

Sweets se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, tenía que conocer a loa amigos de la pareja a como dé lugar pero lo que vio en la sala de espera lo dejó pasmado: frente a él una pareja discutía en voz baja mientras se miraban como si el otro fuera la única persona en el planeta. Una pareja que era clonada de la que tenía sentada en su oficina.

-Disculpen- los interrumpió el joven- ¿Ustedes son amigos de la Dra. Brennan y el agente Booth?

- Sí- contestó el hombre, poniéndose de pie para presentarse- Fox Mulder y ella es mi compañera la Dra. Dana Scully.

"_Sorprendente, se presentan igual que ellos"_pensó asombradísimo Sweets.

- Pasen por favor.

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó Mulder.

- Será interesante... bueno, quise decir. Podría ayudar.

Para su asombro el hombre puso una mano en la espalda de su compañera para guiarla dentro del consultorio. _"Esto no puede ser cierto" _reflexionó siguiéndolos dentro de su despacho.

Booth y Brennan se asombraron de ver a sus amigos ahí, por lo que el joven se apresuró a aclarar:

- Serán sólo unos instantes y es parte de la terapia ver como desarrollan sus habilidades en la sociedad.

Mulder le susurró a Booth mientras se sentaba:

- Le gusta jugar con ustedes, ¿no?

- El muchacho tiene 12, ¿qué podemos esperar?- fue la sarcástica respuesta de Booth.

- Tenías razón sobre las tendencias 'alfa macho', Leí el material que me enviaste. Mulder encaja perfectamente- le decía Scully a Brennan mientras se sentaba junto a su compañero.

- Lo sé, creo que tiene que ver con su formación en el FBI.

- ¿Por qué no solo nos llaman caballeros?- le replicó Mulder con una sonrisa.

- Porque ustedes dos creen que somos de cristal. Podemos trabajar en el campo perfectamente sin necesidad de estar todo el tiempo tras ustedes- le contestó Temperance.

- He descubierto que con ella es mejor no discutir- le dijo Booth.

Mulder asintió y justo cuando iba a preguntarle si vio el partido de fútbol la noche anterior, Sweets habló dirigiéndose a él:

- ¿Cuánto hacen que son compañeros?

- 6 años- contestó.

- Casi toda una vida- agregó Dana.

-¿Sólo compañeros?- inquirió el psicólogo.

-Sweets- lo atajó Booth- Bastante con que nos incomodes a Bones y a mí pero a nuestros amigos no.

- Está bien, Booth- le dijo Scully- Hay líneas que no se cruzan.

- Así es, somos amigos, compañeros pero nada más.

Sweets no lo podía creer, mientras observaba como Mulder rozaba el brazo de Scully para que ella se gire hacia él o como se miraban a los ojos cuando el otro hablaba, pensó:

"_Esto es una locura. Ni siquiera notan que se hicieron amigos de una pareja que es igual a ellos y llevan 6 años así. Es obvio el lazo que los une de la misma manera que es innegable que los sentimientos de mis pacientes cruzaron la línea de la amistad hace mucho, pero aún así se niegan a aceptarlo. No creo poder soportar tres años más tratando de emparejar a Booth y la Dra. Brennan. Quizás estoy enloqueciendo... quizás me han enfermado sus titubeos y ahora veo doble"_

Mientras se perdía en sus tribulaciones, Booth se levantó y le dijo:

- Nos vamos. Adiós.

Temperance se levantó tras él seguida de Scully y Mulder y al abandonar el consultorio los dos hombres tenían un brazo alrededor de los hombros de sus respectivas compañeras por lo que Sweets, al borde de la histeria, exclamó:

-¡¡Por Dios Santo, se reproducen!!


	2. Confesiones

**Era un One Shot pero por la gran solicitud de los lectores, haré un par de capítulos más... jaja. Dedicado especialmente a Lyra91 y Sibizgz, gracias por sus reviews y sus insistencia. Besos**

**Ni Bones ni X Files me pertenecen.**

**Confesiones**

- No puedo creer que los Wizards perdieran un partido tan fácil- dijo Booth con rabia.

- Era de esperar se fueron al descanso sin saber si habían llevado cinco jugadores o cuatro, el 18 no estuvo en la cancha- le replicó Mulder mientras habría otra cerveza.

- ¿Habrá sido secuestrado por extraterrestres?- rió el otro mientras tomaba una porción de pizza.

Mulder lo miró enojado; Booth era un gran tipo pero ponía a prueba su paciencia cuando criticaba la existencia de fenómenos paranormales.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con tu compañera y ya empiezas a hablar como ella.

- No es necesario que te enojes, puedo creer que hay "algo" en el espacio pero te dejo a ti que lo nombres. Y te equivocas, por más tiempo que pase con Bones nunca podré ser tan escéptico como es ella... A veces llega a desesperarme- dijo Booth entre dientes.

- Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo con Dana, siempre hay un pero en mi lógica, siempre tiene un hecho nuevo que contradice mis teorías.

Por un instante ambos permanecieron en silencio, tomando lentamente sus cervezas, pensando en las mujeres que tenían en sus vidas, en lo mucho que sus presencias alteraban cada hora de sus días.

- Pero no me arrepiento de tenerla a mi lado- dijo Booth mirando el televisor pero sin verlo realmente.

- Creo que me dio una nueva visión de las cosas, ha hecho más completo mi trabajo, más estimulante. El buscar que mis ideas no contradigan sus hechos, sus conocimientos... - contestó Mulder absorto en la etiqueta de su botella de cerveza.

- Lo sé, busco complementarla, intentar amoldar mis pensamientos a ella para que no se enfade porque soy demasiado intuitivo y poco concreto. No recuerdo como era mi vida antes de ella, pero sé que no podría seguir sin ella- replico Booth abstraído en el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Bones.

Con tres botellas de cerveza en una mano y una pizza caliente en la otra, Hodgins escuchaba con la boca abierta como Booth y sus nuevo amigo Mulder, hablaban de sus compañeras, sabía bien que si descubrían que estaba parado allí escuchando sus confesiones le dispararían sin pensarlo dos veces, al fin y al cabo eran agentes federales y podrían deshacerse fácilmente de su cadáver. Pero por otro lado, esto le daría una ventaja sobre Angela, él sabría algo jugoso y su prometida daría cualquier cosa por conocer los detalles, así que a sabiendas de que su vida corría un enorme peligro, decidió seguir escuchando.

- Intentaron separarnos varias veces, incluso al principio ella creyó que trabajar conmigo era una pérdida de tiempo, pero con el correr del tiempo pareció aceptar que estábamos destinados a estar juntos- dijo Mulder sin saber con exactitud si se refería a su trabajo o a algo más personal.

- Hasta acepté hacer terapia con un adolescente con tal de evitar que nos separen, es mi pareja, mi compañera, mi amiga- contestó Booth.

Hodgins podría asegurar que ninguno de los dos se percataba de que era el otro quien hablaba, quizás creían que era la voz de su conciencia o algo así.

- Amo a Dana- aseguró Mulder recostándose en el sofá.

- Amo a Temperance- afirmó Booth pasándose una mano por sus cabellos.

Como si por primera vez recordaran donde y con quien estaban, se miraron uno al otro con sorpresa, fue Booth el primero en hablar:

- Esto sonará raro pero... creo que es mejor fingir que no he dicho nada- dijo con nerviosismo.

- Te secundo- le contestó Mulder.

En ese momento un Jack que merecía el premio Oscar al Mentiroso del Año, entró a la sala anunciando:

-Pizza caliente, amigos.

Pero sus pensamientos iban más allá, Booth amaba a la Dra. B y Mulder estaba loco por Scully. _"Chisme caliente también"_ pensó Hodgins.

* * *

A algunos kilómetros de la casa del científico, Temperance y Dana comentaban la película que acababan de ver.

- Antropológicamente hablando los concursos de belleza son tan antiguos como la humanidad, no tenían toda la pantomima de hoy en día, pero los hombres elegían a sus compañeras basándose en las actitudes y aptitudes que cada sociedad consideraba indispensable para la supervivencia de la especie: así en la edad media debían ser mujeres robustas que soportaran muchos embarazaos, en el siglo XX serían mujeres delgadas que puedan usarse como objetos de decoración- explicaba Temperance mientras comía pororó.

- Tienes razón, todas las novias o, como a él le gusta llamarlas, "amigas" de Mulder son Barbies, muñequitas frágiles que no tienen un solo pensamiento inteligente- contestó Dana.

- Booth hace lo mismo. No es que esté celosa, sólo me preocupa lo poco que se valora para salir con mujeres así.

- Te entiendo, Mulder a pesar de las ideas raras que tiene es un hombre muy inteligente, a veces su intuición me deja helada porque no se equivoca.

Temperance tomo el vaso de gaseosa que tenía delante de ella y bebió un trago mientras recordaba las novias de Booth: Tessa, la abogada sexy que lo dejó antes de un viaje por el Caribe, Rebecca, la madre de su hijo que daba mil vueltas y Cam... ella no encajaba en el perfil, pero contaba. Las demás sólo las había visto de pasada o había escuchado de ellas casi por casualidad, al fin y al cabo Booth siempre estaba con ella.

- Pese a todo disfruta mi compañía, yo soy la que está ahí cuando alguna de ellas le rompe el corazón. Odio verlo sufrir, él es un gran hombre, es un clichè pero dice la verdad sobre de él. Merece a alguien que vele por él, que lo respete, que esté ahí siempre- dijo Temperance con amargura.

- A veces me pregunto si él me mirará alguna vez y dirá: "¿Qué estuve buscando en ellas cuando te tenía a mi lado?" Pero soy realista, no me ajusto a los parámetros de él- replicó Scully con tristeza.

Angela que salía del baño se quedó estupefacta, Brennan se estaba confesando con Dana, se sentiría traicionada si no fuera porque quizás cabía la mínima posibilidad de que Temperance acepte lo que sentía por Booth. Se quedó en silencio, en las sombras escuchando.

- A veces hace florecer lo peor de mí, pero desde que lo conocí descubrí tanto de mí misma, había una parte oculta y él no se asustó cuando la vio, es más me ayudó a entender que esos recuerdos me habían convertido en la mujer que soy- dijo Temperance mirando el vacío.

- Yo pensé que lo sabía todo, que nada de lo que él dijera podría asombrarme pero ahora su sólo saludo me abruma- comentó Dana.

- Es testarudo.

- Malcriado.

- Machista.

- Egocéntrico.

- Pero sabe de lealtad, de compromiso. Nunca me dejó sola cuando lo necesitaba, hubiera dado su vida por mí y yo no hubiera podido corresponder su sacrificio porque hubiera muerto de no tenerlo junto a mí- terminó Brennan pensando en esos ojos chocolate que la derretían.

Angela temblaba de emoción, tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar de alegría, su amiga estaba a un paso de aceptar sus sentimientos por sus compañero. Imploró al cielo que lo hiciera mientras seguía escuchando.

- Lo sé, Mulder es un gran amigo, su juicio nunca se nubla, jamás deja que nada malo me pase, me hace reír con tanta facilidad.

- Me enamoré de Booth cuando cantábamos Hot blooded el día de la explosión, supe que podía protegerme y divertirme al mismo tiempo.

- Amo a Mulder desde el primer día que lo vi, porque en sus ojos había tanta tristeza que me propuse borrarla aunque en eso se me fuera la vida.

Angela creía que estaba en el paraíso, Temperance y sus nueva amiga, estaban enamoradas de sus compañeros y lo habían aceptado, se sabía dueña de una verdad jugosa, tendría que poner a funcionar su cerebro para idear un plan que pusiera a estas chicas a actuar.

Temperance miró a Dana con pena y le dijo:

- Nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que siento por Booth, ni siquiera a Angela. Es difícil explicar por qué pero creo que tengo miedo de no ser correspondida.

- Me pasa lo mismo. Es un secreto que me obligo a mantener oculto, nuestro trabajo...

- Es peligroso y hay una línea que no hay que cruzar- terminó Temperance por ella con ironía.

Angela fingió que salía en ese momento del baño y dijo con un entusiasmo desmesurado:

- ¡¡Segunda parte chicas!!

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, al volver a casa Angela canturreó:

- ¡Corazón te tengo una novedad!

" _No creo que sea la mitad de buena que la mía"_ pensó Hodgins acercándose a su prometida con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Planes

**Gracias por todos los reviews. Espero que les guste lo que sigue**

**Ni Bones ni X Files me pertenecen.**

**Planes**

Angela Montenegro era una mujer con un propósito, esa era la razón por la cual caminaba tan deprisa por las calles de Washington DC. Cuando llegó al Dinner le rogó a Dios que la ayude, no era una practicante y Dios y ella tenían sus diferencias pero hoy lo necesitaba de su lado.

- Angela no entiendo la razón por la cual estoy aquí- le dijo Sweets cuando la vio llegar.

- Sólo espera. ¿Dónde diablos está Jack?- preguntó volviéndose hacia la puerta. En ese momento su prometido cruzó corriendo la puerta sin aliento- ¡Jack eres lento como una tortuga!

El hombre la miró con desconcierto, ella había caminado a paso militar las tres cuadras que separaban el restaurante de la playa de estacionamiento y le recriminaba que no le hubiera seguido el trote. _"Esta mujer ha enloquecido"_ pensó mientras se sentaba frente a Sweets.

- Más tarde arreglaremos tu falta de condición física, cariño- dijo señalando a su novio que respiraba agitado- Pero ahora... a trabajar. Mulder ama a Scully: dado que en las últimas semanas me he hecho muy buena amiga de ellos y como los amigos de Mulder viven literalmente en otra galaxia me veo en la obligación de actuar. Por otro lado, mi adorada amiga Brennan y el sexy agente Booth también están enamorados- tras decir esas palabras con júbilo le grito a la camarera- ¡Champagne!

- Espera un minuto. ¿Booth y Brennan? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Llevo un año tratando de hacerles reconocer eso y no pude- preguntó Sweets con asombro.

- Digamos que hablaron de más cuando no sabían que estábamos ahí- le explicó Hodgins.

- Cuando descubrí que Mulder y Scully eran los nuevos amigos de mis pacientes pensé que todo estaba perdido porque estaban con dos personas que habían estado en la misma situación el doble de tiempo y no se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos... Pero de seguro se vieron reflejados en la otra pareja y dejaron fluir sus emociones...

- Sweets- lo cortó Angela- No hay tiempo para la psicología. Como dijiste, Mulder y Dana perdieron seis años, pero Temperance y Booth van por el mismo camino y hay mucha tensión que explotar. Necesitamos un plan.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato, el objetivo era claro pero ¿cómo llegar a él?

Sweets pensó que a pesar de haberse graduado con honores y ser el psicólogo más joven de la ciudad no tenía una sola idea de cómo hacer que esos dos hombres y esas dos mujeres dieran el primer paso hacia su felicidad.

Hodgins tenía varias ideas, pero ninguna de ellas eran viables ya que le jugaba en contra que sus amigos fueran agentes federales. Crear una buena teoría conspiratoria podría acarrearle unos cuantos años de prisión y Angela se encargaría de matarlo.

Por su parte, Angela tenía cientos de ideas. Se había pasado los últimos tres años imaginando como hacer que su amiga y Booth dejaran fluir una palpable tensión sexual, pero en todos ellos contaba con que Booth le confesaba que estaba enamorado de Temperance y ella le ayudaba a crear el ambiente propicio para declarársele. Su cerebro estaba apagado.

El silencio se propagó durante unos instantes más hasta que Sweets habló:

- En la psicología utilizamos las imágenes como elementos que permiten a las personas acercarse a sus miedos o encontrar el camino a sus sentimientos más internos- explicaba el joven mientras Jack lo miraba sin entender una palabra.

- Hombre tienes que ser más concreto porque verás... No cacé una- le increpó.

- A lo que voy- contestó un irritado Sweets- es que con Mulder podría usar un buen disfraz de extraterrestre y decirle que puedo leer su mente, que puedo saber lo que siente por Dana e incluso obligarlo a declarársele o de otra manera la secuestraré, en él las imágenes de seres de otros mundos tienen mucho poder.

Sus acompañantes estallaron en una sonora carcajada, a Angela le saltaban las lágrimas de tanto reírse y Hodgins había perdido el aliento con sus risas. Cuando por fin ella recuperó la cordura le dijo a Sweets:

- Con razón Booth y Brennan no llegaron a nada después de un año de terapia contigo, con esas ideas sólo logras que mueran de risa. Jack deberíamos ir a terapia, ¿no crees?- le preguntó a su prometido guiñándole un ojo.

- Es demasiado divertido como para perdérselo. Amigo- dijo volviéndose hacia Sweets- moría por verte con ese disfraz.

- Bien a ver cuál es su idea- contestó derrotado el joven- Porque sólo golpeándolos lograríamos algo.

- Sí, pero el problema es que Mulder y Booth tienen armas y la Dra. B es cinturón negro. Saldríamos un poquito lastimados, ellos no nos tiene miedo- dijo con desesperanza y temor Jack.

- ¡Eso es!- grito Angela sacando de sus pensamientos a los dos hombres- Miedo. Amor eres un genio.

Con esas palabras Angela abandonó el restaurante dejando a los dos hombres con la duda escrita en sus rostros.

* * *

Mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad, pensó en que sólo había dos personas lo suficientemente influyentes sobre Booth y Brennan y una vez que estos cayeran en la red del amor podrían llevar consigo a sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

Angela se detuvo frente al despacho de la única mujer con poder sobre Temperance Brennan: Caroline Julian. Golpeó la puerta y cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer invitándola entrar, tomó aire juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Caroline estaba en su escritorio tipeando con fuerza sobre el teclado de una vieja máquina de escribir mientras bebía su café con centros de rosquillas. Se volvió hacia la visitante y la observó con severidad durante unos minutos.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó- Linda, si vas a quedarte parada mirándome será mejor que des media vuelta y salgas, no tengo tiempo para ser la estrella del circo.

- Lo siento- se disculpó la chica- Soy Angela Montenegro, trabajo con la Dra. Brennan.

- Ah, sí. La "cerebrito" que no quiso declarar- dijo con sorna- ¿Qué quieres corazón? Estoy ocupada por si no lo ves- explicó señalando los expedientes sobre su escritorio.

Angela se armó de coraje, con esta mujer tenía que sacar las garras.

- Escuche esto es mil veces más importante que cualquier caso.

- ¿Y cómo decidiste eso? ¿Estudiaste diez años de leyes, te tragaste los insultos de los jueces, besaste algún trasero para conseguirle una orden a tu amiguito Booth?

- Quiero llevar la sociedad Booth – Brennan al siguiente nivel, ¿me explico?

Caroline puso toda su atención en la mujer que tenía frente a sí, _"Esto sí es jugoso"_

- Para ello necesito tu ayuda.

La fiscal suspiró con desconsuelo.

- Ya lo intenté. Obligué a la Dra. Brennan a besar a Booth bajo el muérdago en Navidad pero... Grrrr... esos dos son huesos duros de roer.

Angela no cabía en sí.

- ¿Booth y Brenn se besaron? ¿En Navidad? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué yo no lo vi?- preguntaba Angela casi sin tomar aliento para hablar.

- En la oficina de la Dra. Brennan y respira, querida o tendré que llamar una ambulancia.

- Créame que tendrá que hacerlo- dijo sentándose- No entiendo porque no me lo dijo, ella sabe que hubiera gritado de alegría.

- Quizás esa es la razón señorita Montenegro.

- Tengo que calmarme, pero usted y yo vamos a hablar de este tema más tarde- con picardía preguntó- ¿Fue sexy?

- Linda, digamos que hubo fuego, mucho fuego- ofreciéndole un centro de rosquilla a Angela, siguió- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la artista se dispuso a hablar.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, y habiendo saciado su curiosidad sobre el primer beso de Brenn y Booth, Angela se encaminó a su segundo objetivo.

Desde el juicio que le diera la libertad, Max Keenan vivía en un departamento en el edificio de Temperance. El hombre se alegró de ver a la mejor amiga de su hija, la chica que no había querido declarar para ahorrarle el dolor de la traición a Tempe.

- Es un gusto verte Angela- dijo invitándola a entrar- ¿Le sucedió algo a mi hija?

- Hasta donde sé está en el laboratorio... con Booth- agregó a propósito mirando a Max.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho el nombre del oficial que lo había encarcelado y había robado en el camino, el corazón de su hija.

Angela vio el gesto de satisfacción en la cara del hombre y habló:

- Booth le cae bien, ¿verdad?

- Es un buen muchacho, con respecto a mí hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Además no puedo evitar pensar que él cuido de mi hija por mí.

- Iré al grano entonces: Booth está enamorado de Brennan y ella de él, pero ninguno de los dos quiere dar el primer paso, así que necesito su ayuda.

- Cuenta con ella Angela.


	4. Un pequeño empujón

**Ni Bones ni X Files me pertenecen.**

**Un "pequeño" empujón**

Caroline Julian había trabajado en alguno de los casos más difíciles de la historia de los Estados Unidos, se había enfrentado a los jueces más despiadados y la mayoría de las veces había ganado; pero definitivamente ninguno de esos casos había sido la mitad de difíciles que era su nueva empresa. Aunque debía aceptar que Angela Montenegro había ideado todo a la perfección y ella sólo tenía que hacer lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida: juntar evidencias y crear alegatos convincentes.

Temperance trabajaba en el reporte de un caso cuando vio llegar a la fiscal.

- ¿Caroline? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó poniéndose de pie tendiéndole la mano.

Caroline aceptó el saludo y se sentó en la silla frente a la de Brennan.

- Tiendo a ser una mujer muy ocupada, no me gusta que me molesten por tonterías y ahora una niñería tuya me hace tener que dejar el trabajo- dijo con irritación la fiscal.

- Caroline no sé de qué estás hablando- replicó Temperance asombrada.

- Chist... ni una palabra doctora Brennan. Seré yo la que hable. Porque realmente me caen bien tanto tú como Booth me veo en la obligación de intervenir.

Temperance la miraba sin entender una palabra. ¿Qué había hecho Booth para hacer enojar a la fiscal? Mentalmente hizo una lista: la hizo viajar a Nueva Orleáns para sacarla de prisión y Caroline realmente odiaba el calor; su trabajo y su cabeza pendieron de un hilo cuando investigaron la muerte del agente Harper y se había enojado bastante cuando Booth le dijo que su auto estaría en el taller por un mes, si mal no recordaba le había pegado bastante fuerte; se había ofendido muchísimo cuando Booth ayudó a Russ. Temperance cayó en la cuenta de que la constante en todos los problemas de Booth con Caroline era ella, así que por respeto a su compañero la mujer merecía su atención.

- Hace tres años que trabajas con Booth, hace tres años que te conozco y realmente no me gustan los re-makes, a no ser que The Duke resucite y acepte llevarme en su caballo y como ni tú ni Booth son él, me cansé.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver John Wayne con nosotros?

- ¿Conoces a Wayne? Pensé que contigo habría muerto su leyenda.

- Booth me hizo ver algunas de sus películas- contestó Brennan.

- ¡No me lo decía yo! ¿Por qué crees que el agente Booth te hizo ver una película donde el caballero rescata a la damisela en peligro?

- Bueno, Wayne es un icono fiel de las tendencias alfa macho... - intentó explicar Temperance.

- ¡Ah, no!- gritó Caroline moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- Cariño sin ánimo de ofensa esas son tonterías. ¿Vas a decirme, Temperance Brennan que dentro de esa cabecita tuya no estás feliz de tener a alguien TODO CABALLERO?- dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Vas a decirme que ese hombre con el que trabajas no mueve tu mundo con esa sonrisita suya?- prosiguió mirándola a los ojos- ¿Vas a decirme que el beso que te dio fue fingido? Linda, estaba aquí y Booth te besó como si fueras la única gota de agua del desierto.

Temperance estaba nerviosa, Caroline nunca había hablado así con ella, nunca había hablado de "ese" tema con ella. ¿Qué quería decirle esta mujer? Intentó hablar pero la mano de la mujer la detuvo.

- Corazón ese hombre puso su carrera en vilo por ti, cruzó el país para buscarte cuando tenías problemas, se enfrentó a mí y déjame decirte que nunca, jamás, desde los años que lo conozco expuso tanto su cuello desde que llegaste a su vida. Temperance ese hombre te ama con todo su corazón y dejaré de llamarte genio si no corres a decirle que tú también lo amas.

Con esas palabras la fiscal abandonó la oficina dejando a Temperance con un rastro de sorpresa y felicidad en sus rostro.

Al pasar por la oficina de Angela le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad y levantó su pulgar en señal de victoria. La artista sonrió feliz. La primera parte de su plan estaba cumplida.

* * *

Max Keenan era la última persona que Booth esperaba ver en su oficina, pero ahí estaba con una sonrisa gentil y dos tazas de café.

- ¿Cómo estás Booth? ¿Café?- dijo tendiéndole una de las bebidas.

Tragándose su desconcierto, el agente aceptó con una sonrisa el regalo.

- ¿Todo bien? ¿El trabajo?- preguntó el padre de su compañera tomando asiento frente a él.

- Bien, hay mucho trabajo. El crimen no se detiene- contestó nervioso Booth.

- Dímelo a mí- replicó Max- ¿Tu hijo? No lo conozco pero Tempe dice que es un niño maravilloso.

- Sí, lo es. ¿Bones dijo eso sobre Parker?- preguntó asombrado y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Al fin y al cabo Bones siempre decía que Parker era igual a él, así que...

- Sí, es raro porque creía que a ella no le gustaban los niños aunque es muy dulce con Hayley y Emma.

- Creo que cambió de parecer con respecto a tener hijos.

El hombre levantó una de sus cejas mirándolo deliberadamente.

- No es que yo... No tengo certeza de eso... Es más no tendría por qué saberlo- tartamudeo Booth sin saber exactamente como se había metido en ese lío pero esperando que Max comprendiera lo que quería decir.

Mirando al hombre con cautela Booth recordó que no le caía bien: lo había detenido, estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la pena de muerte, había arrestado a su hijo. Definitivamente no encontraba una sola razón positiva para que el padre de Bones estuviera frente a él.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo levantándose y cerrando suavemente la puerta del despacho del agente- Nunca fue mi estilo adular a mis víctimas.

"_¿Víctima? ¿Escuché bien o estoy teniendo una pesadilla?" _La mirada siniestra en sus ojos le decía que había escuchado perfectamente._ "¿Pero que hice? ¿Habrá descubierto lo del beso?"_ pensó Booth mientras tragaba dificultosamente.

- Max no sé que te habrán dicho...- el hombre se acercó a él sigilosamente.

- Tampoco me gusta dejarlas hablar. Verás mi hija es una buena chica: inteligente, hermosa, dulce y lamentablemente yo no estuve ahí para verla crecer y no sé exactamente como los padres hacen esto por lo que voy a usar la misma arma que usé con quienes quisieron hacerle daño.

- ¿Vas a apuñalarme y luego quemarme?- preguntó con una sonrisa forzada Booth.

- Antes de eso: Hijo, me caes bien, a pesar de todo, ¿me explico?- Booth asintió levemente- Y mi hija parece confiar en ti, es más desde que volví a su vida sólo habla de ti por lo que creo que siente algo más fuerte. Tempe merece ser feliz y parece que ella cree que esa felicidad eres tú- dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice. Booth lo miraba con la boca abierta- Pero como tú pareces tener la valentía de una oveja voy a decirte una sola cosa: Si no le dices a Tempe lo que sientes por ella, la próxima vez que nos veamos tendrán que reconocer tu cadáver por la hebilla de tu cinto porque es lo único que quedara de ti, ¿me entiendes?- preguntó soltando la camisa del agente.

Booth sólo se animó a asentir, estaba asustado por la amenaza pero en el fondo estaba feliz sabiendo que Bones sentía lo mismo por él.

Max abandonó el edificio federal no sin antes llamar a Angela para decirle:

- Tuve que ser duro pero resultó... Todavía está en una pieza...Bien Ange. Nos vemos.

Angela podía dedicarle su tiempo a Jack, su plan marchaba sobre ruedas.


	5. La tercera es la vencida

**Ni Bones ni X Files me pertenecen.**

**La tercera es la vencida**

ROUND 1

Booth se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina de Brennan observándola: esa mujer hermosa, inteligente, valiente, que podía traspasarlo con una mirada, lo amaba. Su propio padre se lo había dicho y en su corazón él lo sabía desde antes pero como Max había dicho tenía el coraje de una oveja, tenía tanto miedo de perderla como compañera y amiga que no quería arriesgarse a tener algo más con ella. ¿Pero acaso no había estado pensando en tenerla junto a él desde el día que estuvieron juntos en Las Vegas? ¿No se había imaginado que la fantasía de Roxi y Tony podía hacerse realidad? Era un solo paso, una sola pregunta... ¿Pero si Max estaba equivocado? Quedar expuesto no era su objetivo así que decidió que quería ver hasta donde llegaba el autocontrol de la antropóloga.

Temperance sintió la presencia de Booth, sus ojos clavados en ella y levantó la vista hacia él. _" Caroline tiene razón ¿qué estoy esperando para decirle lo que siento, que llegue otra Cam y lo aparte de mí?"_ pensó mirando al hombre que tenía frente a sí pero algo en su cerebro le dijo que no tenía que ceder tan fácil que tenía que ser él quien diera el primer paso; al final de cuentas podía reconocerse a sí misma que lo amaba pero todo hubiera sido más sencillo si él no hubiera interpuesto esa tonta línea entre ellos. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para jugar sus cartas poco a poco.

- ¿Tenemos un caso?- le preguntó cuando la guerra de miradas fue insostenible.

- Nop- dijo tomando asiento en el sofá- ¿No puedo venir a visitarte?- le preguntó algo herido.

- Booth, claro que puedes venir- su respuesta fue agradecida con una sonrisa por parte de su compañero. Ella cerró el archivo que estaba leyendo y se acomodó en su silla.

El juego estaba comenzando.

- ¿Has visto a Scully?

- Sí, el sábado por la noche vimos unas películas en su casa con Angela.

- ¿Qué vieron? ¿Alien o La Momia?- preguntó riéndose.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? No sé cuál es el chiste pero no vimos ninguna de esas películas.

- Lo siento, Bones.

- Tampoco vimos ninguna película de Wayne- dijo con ironía Brennan levantado una de sus cejas.

- No veo la razón por la que tres mujeres vean filmes de vaqueros- contestó con sarcasmo Booth.

- Tú me hiciste ver unas cuantas películas de él- le replicó Temperance- ¿quiere decir eso que no me ves como una mujer?- lo tenía a un paso del precipicio: si confesaba que la veía como tal significaba que no era sólo su compañera y podía obligarlo a decir cuáles eran sus sentimientos por ella.

- Te hice ver las películas de John Wayne porque no concibo que una persona en sus cabales desconozca a ese hombre- Temperance lo miraba con la boca abierta y un rastro de ira relampagueó en sus ojos- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

- No, nada- dijo ella echando su silla hacia atrás, había perdido una buena oportunidad.

- ¿Tu padre?- preguntó Booth acomodando el nudo de su corbata.

- Bien, vive en el mismo edificio que yo. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos- el cambio repentino de tema le llamó la atención.

-Imagino que se convirtió en algo así como tu... confesor, ¿no?

Brennan lo miró con desconcierto.

- Mi padre y yo tenemos que recuperar 15 años de relación, hablamos sobre mi vida en esos años, mis sueños, mi madre. Si con confesor estás refiriéndote a relación padre-hija, entonces sí.

- Le hablas de mí entonces- dijo con orgullo en su voz.

- ¿De ti?- preguntó Temperance poniéndose de pie y saliendo de detrás de su escritorio- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el centro de mi vida?

Booth también se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- Bueno, he sido una gran parte de tu vida estos años- le dijo con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras, pero esta vez ella no iba a caer.

- El hecho de que me hayas sacado de quicio durante los últimos tres años no significa que seas el eje de mi existencia.

- ¿Sacado de quicio?- preguntó con irritación Booth- Creo que he sido algo más que eso. Te rescaté, evité que te dispararan, que te metieran en prisión. Me merezco unos minutos en tu vida ¿no crees?

- Y te lo agradezco- respondió ella subiendo el tono de voz- ¡Pero no voy a edificarte un monumento!

- ¡Creí que tenías un poco de consideración hacia mí!

- ¿Y tú? ¡Te pregunto si me ves como una mujer y contestas que me hiciste ver esas películas para respaldar la leyenda de otro macho alfa!

Fuera de la oficina Angela, Cam, Hodgins y Zack miraban absortos la escena de los dos compañeros discutiendo. Los gritos resonaban por todo el edificio. Esta no era una pelea más y la artista se sentía responsable.

- ¿Qué diablos pasó? Pensé que haciendo que Max y Caroline hablaran con ellos los dos darían el brazo a torcer.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Cam alarmada.

- Max le confesó a Booth que la Dra. B está enamorada de él y Caroline hizo lo propio con Brennan- explicó con cautela Jack.

- No fue muy inteligente- dijo Zack señalando hacia la oficina de su jefa.

Angela se encaminó hacia ella con decisión. Tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas. Cuando abrió la puerta, los gritos de Booth y Brennan la ensordecieron pero más llamó su atención la cercanía de los dos, la pasión con la que se miraban. _"Quizás no está todo perdido"_ pensó.

- ¡Hey, muchachos!- dijo llevando su voz unas cuantas notas por encima de los gritos y cuando estos se volvieron hacia ella continuó- Están dando un lindo espectáculo. ¿Por qué discuten?

Los compañeros giraron nuevamente para quedar frente a sí y cuando notaron la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros ambos dieron un paso atrás con rapidez.

- No pasa nada- contestó con brusquedad Temperance mientras volvía a su asiento.

- Me voy- dijo Booth con rudeza.

El agente abandonó rápidamente el laboratorio sin notar la presencia de los otros tres científicos que lo miraban atónitos.

- Brenn, cariño ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Angela acercándose a su amiga.

- Todo está bien, igual que ayer, igual que hace un mes. Todo sigue igual- recalcó levantándose y abandonando el edificio.

La tristeza en los rostros de ambos compañeros estaba lejos de ser una certeza de que todo estaba bien.

ROUND 2

Temperance llegó a su casa y dejó caer su abrigo y su bolso sobre el sofá mientras se encaminaba a la cocina; necesitaba una cerveza fría para calmar sus nervios porque la discusión con Booth la había alterado a extremos desconocidos.

"_¿Cómo llegué de intentar convencerlo de que dijera lo que siente por mí a que discutiéramos como dos niños? Si esta es mi manera de conquistar a alguien debería hacer un curso"_ pensó con amargura mientras se sentaba en el sofá y miraba la nada. Ahora no sólo no sabía lo que Booth sentía por ella sino que también estaba distanciada de su mejor amigo. Tenía que hacer las paces con él, su jueguito había llegado demasiado lejos.

Booth cerró de un portazo la puerta de su departamento. ¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil de acusar a Bones de que él no era importante en su vida? No le gustaba el camino que había tomado su idea de medir el autocontrol de Brennan, no había hecho más que medir su furia. No le agradaba disgustarse con ella porque a la larga se sentía responsable, triste y vacío sin su compañera. Quería buscar la manera de pedirle disculpas.

Iba a tomar el teléfono cuando éste comenzó a sonar.

- Quienquiera que sea, llame más tarde- gritó cuando contestó.

- Esta bien, Booth- contestó Temperance al otro lado del teléfono pero antes de poder colgar, su compañero habló:

- ¿Bones? Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú- un silencio cubrió la línea mientras ambos buscaban las palabras adecuadas- Pensaba llamarte- dijo al fin él.

- ¿En serio?

- Siento mucho todo lo que dije hoy.

- No tienes que disculparte, Booth. Yo también dije cosas... - _"pero no te dije lo que realmente me hubiera gustado"_ pensó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Hacemos las paces? No me gusta que estés enojada conmigo... Me pone difícil el trabajo- rió para romper la tensión.

- ¿Tan imposible de tratar me vuelvo cuando estoy enojada?- preguntó Temperance relajándose.

- Ni te imaginas, pero no te preocupes, me acostumbré a trabajar con tu carácter.

Nuevamente el silencio cargado de palabras y sentimientos que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir.

-Mmmm... ¿Booth?

- ¿Bones?

- ¿Por qué no pasas esta noche por casa y para hacer las paces festejamos con _Mac&Cheese?_

- Me parece una gran idea. ¿Amigos?

- Claro. Hasta luego

Y por alguna razón la palabra amigos sabía amarga para ambos.

ROUND 3

Eran las siete treinta cuando Booth salió rumbo al departamento de su compañera. Iba decidido a decirle que estaba enamorado de ella no porque Max lo hubiera amenazado sino porque un día más sin ella a su lado era demasiado. Quería llevarle algo para demostrarle que ella ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, que ella era toda su vida.

"_¿Vino? No... eso llevan los amigos. ¿Bombones?¡Por Dios! Ni que fuera una película de los '50. ¿Flores?"_

- ¡Eso es!- exclamó mientras estacionaba su auto frente a una florería.

Temperance no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había pasado toda una tarde en la cocina pero quería lucirse y agasajar a su compañero, al hombre que amaba, con una exquisita cena. No se había conformado sólo con las pastas... había preparado un exquisito pastel de fresas y se había puesto un vestido que hacía año y medio que llevaba colgado en su ropero: el vestido negro que Booth había escogido para ella cuando estuvieron encubiertos en Las Vegas. Era parte de una fantasía personal de que la relación entre ellos dos llegara al mismo nivel que la de Roxy y Tony.

Estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa cuando sonó el timbre. Nerviosa y temblando de emoción, abrió la puerta encontrándose con los ojos castaños de su compañero.

Booth enmudeció al ver la ropa que ella llevaba puesta Brennan, ese vestido se pegaba a sus curvas, insinuaba las formas del cuerpo de la antropóloga y lo hacía olvidar hasta de respirar, mientras la fragancia floral que despedía su piel lo llevaba al paraíso. Esa mujer podía hacerlo enloquecer.

- ¡Bones... estás... preciosa!- dijo cuando recuperó el habla.

Creyó ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica cuando agradeciéndole su cumplido lo invitó a entrar.

- Ten- dijo entregándole el ramo sin quitar sus ojos de la mujer- Son para ti.

Fue el turno de Temperance de quedarse muda, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras tomaba las flores.

- Los narcisos y las margaritas son mis flores preferidas- le dijo suavemente.

- Lo sé, Bones.

Parados uno frente al otro sin saber que decir o hacer parecían dos adolescentes en su primera cita... Cita... El pensamiento los golpeó a ambos. Una cena de amigos se había convertido sin pensarlo en una cita romántica con flores, música y todo lo demás.

Booth se acercó a ella y quitándole las flores de la mano la atrajo hacia él. Su voz sonaba profunda y su respiración entrecortada, Temperance podía leer sus emociones en sus ojos.

- No puedo seguir resistiéndome. Si estoy equivocado tienes que decírmelo porque... esto- dijo señalando la mesa, las flores, la cena- está gritándome que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Temperance cerró sus ojos invitándolo a dar el siguiente paso y cuando sintió su aliento sobre su rostro supo que no podía seguir ocultándole lo que su corazón gritaba. Los labios de Booth cubrieron los suyos con ansias, sus manos acariciaron su cintura mientras subían por su espalda enviando a todo su cuerpo descargas de placer. Profundizó el beso enredando sus manos temblorosas en los cabellos de Booth, se pegó a él anhelando que fueran uno, deseando mostrarle que ya no había barreras entre ellos. Sus labios bailaron la danza primitiva del deseo, la pasión, el amor mientras sus cuerpos se perdían en la necesidad de saciarse del otro. Por una vez el cerebro de la antropóloga estaba apagado, era su corazón quien dirigía cada movimiento, cada sentido. Sólo eran ella y su amado caballero de brillante armadura, sólo sus corazones latiendo en una misma sintonía, creando una música nueva, una música que era de ellos.

Alejando su rostro del de Temperance, Booth murmuró:

- Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

- Yo también- le contestó ella perdiéndose en sus ojos- Fui una tonta en no decírtelo antes, Caroline tenía razón.

- ¿Caroline?

- Sí, ella vino a verme y me dijo que todo demostraba que estabas enamorado de mí y dejaría de ser un genio si no corría a decirte que yo también te amaba.

- Tu padre me amenazó si no te decía lo mismo, dijo estar convencido de que estabas enamorada de mí- contestó con una sonrisa Booth.

- ¡Angela!- dijo Temperance con sorpresa- Me escuchó decírselo a Dana.

- Entonces... – contestó Booth- Hodgins me escuchó confesárselo a Mulder y luego tendieron el plan. Voy a matarlo.

- ¿Estás seguro?- le replicó Temperance acercándose a él peligrosamente- Yo se los agradecería- terminó volviendo a perderse en los labios de Booth.


	6. Ahora es su turno

Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar pero tuve unas semanas algo INTENSAS: incluído el nacimiento de mi sobrino y el comienzo del segundo cuatrimestre. Espero sepan disculparme y disfruten de este nuevo cap. Besos

**Ni Bones ni X Files me pertenecen**

**Ahora es su turno**

Angela salió corriendo y gritando de su oficina cuando a la mañana siguiente vio a su amiga y Booth llegar abrazados al laboratorio.

- ¡Síiiiii! ¡Esto es fabuloso, genial, maravilloso! ¡El amor está por todos lados! Me han dejado sin palabras.

- No lo parece- le replicó Temperance con una sonrisa.

- Quiero todos los detalles chicos, incluidos los jugosos- agregó guiñándole un ojo a Booth.

- Antes- agregó ella mirando a su amiga y tratando de salvar a Booth de Angela- Vas a darnos algunas explicaciones.

La artista siguió a la pareja hasta la oficina de Temperance deslumbrada por lo que veía: Booth caminaba junto a Brenn con una mano en la cintura de la chica mientras le susurraba algo al oído que la hacía reír. Cuando pasaron junto a Cam que los miraba con la boca abierta, Angela le dijo:

- Es todo gracias a mí. Cambia mi nombre en los cheques por el de Cupido.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Angela se sentó en una silla mientras la pareja se acomodaba en el sofá frente a ella tomados de la mano.

- ¿Saben? Se ven tan lindos así que me dan ganas de llorar. Llevo tres años intentando emparejarlos pero tuvieron que aparecer Mulder y Scully para que ambos confesaran sus sentimientos.

- ¿Hodgins o tú conocen la palabra secreto, amistad, confidencialidad?- preguntó Booth fingiendo estar enojado.

- Booth, no rompimos ninguna regla. Ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra, sólo usamos una información clasificada para hacerlos confesar- contestó con una mirada de inocencia la artista.

- No fue justo lo que hiciste. Apelaste a personas que ejercen sobre nosotros influencia para conseguir tu propósito- le replicó Brennan.

- Sweetie, vengo diciéndote que te lances con Booth...

- ¡Angela!- la reprimió Temperance.

- ¿Acaso no lo hiciste anoche?

- No es el punto Ange- contestó su amiga mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- Sí, claro. Como decía, a mí no ibas a hacerme caso, tu nueva amiga tiene el mismo problema así que sólo me quedaba Caroline- aclaró Angela acomodándose mejor en su asiento- Ahora los detalles, cariño- continuó mirando a su amiga.

- Mientras ustedes se ponen al día... con sus comentarios sobre mi... comportamiento de anoche, voy a pedir una explicación- poniéndose de pie se acercó a Temperance y le dio un profundo beso olvidando por un momento que una extasiada Angela los contemplaba.

Cuando Booth se apartó a regañadientes de Temperance, la artista le dijo:

- Cariño... de lo que me estaba perdiendo... Gracias- agregó con una sonrisa de oreja a un Booth todo rojo.

- ¡Hodgins!- gritó Booth desde debajo de la plataforma.

Por la voz y la mirada del agente, Jack sabía que estaba en problemas, con disimulo comenzó alejarse de la escalera poniendo entre él y el agente las mesas.

- Hermano, tienes que entender que fue por tu bien. Estabas destruido por no decirle a la Dra. lo que sentías por ella... Espera no quise decir destruido- intentó aclarar cuando vio que Booth se acercaba a él con una mirada siniestra y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor- Por favor no me mates, aún quiero casarme con Angela y te veías muy feliz junto a Brennan, no creo que quieras ir a pri... - Jack dejó de hablar cuando Booth lo abrazó.

Apartándose de él lo miró con la boca abierta sin entender el gesto.

- Gracias... mil gracias. Te debo una y bien grande- le dijo el agente que sonriéndole abandonó la plataforma dejando a un Hodgins feliz por su ayuda y respirando agradecido de conservar todos los huesos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Angela y Hodgins, decidieron agasajar a la nueva pareja invitándolos a comer.

- Tráenos el mejor champagne de la casa- le pidió Angela a la camarera.

- ¿Cariño vas a festejar con espuma y burbujas muchas veces más? Empiezo a preocuparme- le dijo su prometido.

- No todos los días puedo ver a Booth y a Brenn sentaditos muy abrazados y acaramelados frente a mí.

Ante las palabras de la artista, Temperance apartó a Booth que olvidando que estaban en un lugar público había decidido besar cada centímetro de piel del cuello de su ahora novia. Volviendo a la realidad y obligándose a concentrarse en el almuerzo y sus amigos, les dijo:

- ¿Acaso no tenía Cam el mismo problema con ustedes dos?

- Tienes un punto- asintió Jack tomando la carta.

-De todas maneras, Booth y yo tendremos una conversación más tarde sobre las demostraciones públicas de afecto- le recriminó Temperance mirándole con reprobación.

- Me gustaría ver a dónde llegará esa charla- intervino Angela- Porque por lo que he visto hoy corazón, tu cerebro se apaga cada vez que este hombre pone una mano sobre ti.

Brennan negó con la cabeza mientras llamaba a la camarera, no iba a aceptar frente a su amiga, su colega y su compañero que perdía la cabeza cada vez que él le decía "Te amo" o la besaba. No iba a dejar que nadie conociera ese punto débil de ella, al menos no por ahora.

La comida continuó con tranquilidad, hablaron sobre el nuevo caso, cómo tomaría el FBI el cambio de status de su relación y la posibilidad de ir al teatro durante el fin de semana.

- Le avisaré a Dana, quizás ella y Mulder estén libres- dijo Temperance tomando otra cucharada de helado.

- Hablando de Roma- dijo Angela- Tenemos que hacer algo con ellos.

- ¿Algo? No sé de que estás hablando Ange- le respondió Temperance intentando no romper la promesa que le había hecho a Dana de no hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Mulder.

- Sweetie, no es necesario que lo niegues, estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas?

- Mulder se muere de amor por Scully- agregó Booth tomando una porción de pastel- Coincido contigo Angela, tenemos que ayudarlos.

- Y ustedes son la clave- dijo Hodgins.

- ¿Nosotros?- preguntaron al unísono Brennan y Booth.

- ¿Booth? – preguntó Mulder entrando a la sala de interrogaciones- ¿Booth?- de golpe la puerta tras él se cerró y su amigo salió de las sombras.

- Siéntate-dijo con su mejor tono de policía.

- ¿Qué diablos sucede? ¿No me digas que el FBI te está usando para que deje de investigar los expedientes X?- preguntó con furia.

- Esa es una de tus obsesiones- aclaró Booth con una sonrisa deslizando sobre la mesa la foto de Dana- Hoy hablaremos de ella.

- Booth estás asustándome. ¿Le sucedió algo a Dana?- dijo conteniendo el aliento sin negar lo de las obsesiones.

- Relájate, hasta donde sé, ella está bien. Pero podría estar mejor.

Poniéndose de pie con brusquedad gritó:

- Será mejor que te dejes de rodeos Booth porque estoy enojándome.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a Dana y Temperance.

- ¿Mulder? ¿Qué hacemos acá?- volviéndose hacia su amiga le dijo- No sé que te traes entre manos pero esto huele mal.

- No tengo nada en mis manos- dijo mirándola con desconcierto.

- Es un decir, Bones- le aclaró Booth indicándole con la cabeza que se acercara a él- Puedes tomar asiento junto a tu compañero- dijo dirigiéndose a Scully.

- Esto parece un interrogatorio y no sé cuales son los cargos- dijo casi fuera de control Mulder.

- Veamos- Booth pasó a enumerar- Encubrimiento, tortura, abuso de autoridad- a medida que iba nombrando las acusaciones la cara de los agentes se desfiguraba.

- ¿Cuándo hicimos todo eso?- le preguntó con un susurro Dana a su compañero

- Te estás olvidando de engaño- agregó Temperance mirando a Booth.

- Buen punto- contestó Booth sonriéndole a su compañera y pensando que podría besarla allí mismo arriesgando su pellejo y su trabajo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos volvió al interrogatorio- Esos son los cargos.

- ¿Quién presentó esos cargos? Quiero los nombres porque cuando me libere de ti, mi rostro es lo último que verán. Puedes acusarme de lo que quieras pero Dana jamás cometió ninguno de esos delitos...

- Si no tiene pruebas...- lo cortó ella algo asustada.

- Antes de que se metan en problemas- dijo Booth temiendo escuchar algo que lo obligara a encarcelarlos- Voy a aclararles el por qué de estos cargos y empecemos con decir que Bones y yo somos quienes los presentamos.

- ¿Ustedes?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mulder y Scully- ¿Por qué?

- Llevan ocultando sus intereses desde hace seis años, torturándose a sí mismos y al otro por miedo a no ser correspondidos o cruzar una línea imaginaria que no hace más que aprovecharse de un poder que ningún agente del FBI o cualquier otra fuerza posee, sin contar con que se engañan uno al otro con respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos- explicó Temperance mientras Booth la observaba maravillado por sus palabras.

Mulder y Scully habían bajado la mirada y evitaban mirar hacia cualquier punto que no fuera sus propios pies.

- ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió ese discurso?- le preguntó Booth a Brennan sonriendo de esa manera suya, tan única.

- Cuando dijiste los cargos pensé que bien podrían aplicarse a nosotros y... bueno, así es como me sentía- le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Disculpen... ustedes... tú y ella...?- balbuceó Dana.

La pareja asintió feliz mientras se ponían de pie para salir de la sala.

- Ahora si nos disculpan voy a besar a esta mujer hasta morir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo dirigiéndose a Mulder mientras abandonaban el lugar abrazados.

Por unos momentos que parecieron interminables lo dos permanecieron en silencio, un silencio tenso que cortaba la respiración.

- ¿Puedes creerlo?- preguntó Mulder tratando de dar un tono jovial a su voz- Booth y Brennan juntos.

- Era de esperarse, Mulder. Ella está enamorada de él y él... simplemente la adora- le dijo Dana poniéndose de pie para irse.

- ¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó él tomándola del brazo.

Al sentir el contacto de su mano, Dana tembló en parte por lo grato que era sentir su toque, en parte porque le dolía... Dolía saber que lo que Booth y Temperance tenían, ella jamás podría probarlo. Desasiéndose de su mano, caminó hacia la puerta mientras decía:

- Tengo cosas que hacer en el laboratorio. Nos vemos- pero antes de poder abrirla, Mulder la tomó por los hombres para girarla hacia él.

- ¿Qué te molesta realmente? ¿Que jugaran con nosotros? ¿Que aparentaran conocernos más que nosotros mismos? ¿Qué nos acorralaran? O... estás celosa porque te gustaría tener lo que ellos tienen- dijo más como afirmación que como duda.

- Mulder... no sigas.

- ¿Y si quiero seguir?- dijo acercándose a sus labios.

Al principio quiso resistirse, obligarse a alejarse de él, no tentar a su corazón y a su cuerpo con algo que no podría tener a cada hora, pero fue imposible, ansiaba esos besos desde hacía mucho, todos sus sueños estaban poblados por él y ahora ese sueño se hacía realidad.

Mulder sintió la resistencia de ella, su miedo pero quería probarle que no había nada que temer, nada que perder sino mucho que vivir. La sintió derretirse en sus brazos mientras profundizaba el beso, sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer mientras sus manos se perdían en el fuego y la suavidad de su cabello y él mismo perdió el sentido cuando sintió sus manos sobre su espalda, aferrándose a él.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Dana estaban abnegados y sus mejillas humedecidas.

- No llores... no me gusta verte llorar- dijo él limpiando las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque te amo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una firmeza en su voz, con una resolución que lo hizo sonreír.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no te amo a ti?

Y volvió a besarla, tenían que recuperar seis años eludiendo sus deseos, acallando sus corazones.


	7. Viajes

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de la fabulosa FOX**

**Viajes**

-¡Odio Florida!- refunfuñó Booth, poniendo más fuerte el aire acondicionado del auto.

- Es la cuarta vez desde que cruzamos el límite del estado que repites eso, ¿cuál es tu problema?- preguntó Mulder con interés.

Booth se volvió hacia su acompañante que lo miraba con la burla escrita en sus ojos; suspiró nuevamente, como cada vez que decía el nombre del estado donde se encontraban y explicó:

- Hace cosa de dos años me quitaron el arma y...- dudó, sabía que le estaba dando una ventaja con esta información a su amigo-... tuve que hacer terapia para que me reintegraran al servicio.

Mulder asentía con seriedad, mientras su rostro se volvía colorado a causa de la risa contenida, Booth podía torturarlo y ver si realmente se animaba a reírse.

- Debe de gustarte la terapia, Booth- dijo mientras reía a todo pulmón- ¿Qué hiciste para que te convirtieras en el agente con más sesiones en la historia de la agencia?

- Ja...ja. Muy chistoso, sobretodo porque lo dice el hombre a quien consideran "anormal" en su propia oficina.

- Anormal pero nunca a terapia- dijo en defensa- Opuesto a ti que vas por el segundo...- concluyó echándose a reír.

Booth gruñó mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante del auto rentado en el que los agentes viajaban. El viaje continuo en silencio durante un rato hasta que Mulder preguntó:

- ¿Por qué te quitaron el arma?

Booth no contestó y se limitó a acomodarse las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

- ¡Vamos Booth! Estoy seguro que no puede ser más vergonzoso que lo de tus psiquiatras...-al ver la mueca de disgusto dibujada en el rostro de su amigo, Mulder afirmó con asombro- O sí.

- Le disparé a un payaso.

- Con "payaso" te refieres a... ¿ladrón?- preguntó Mulder con ingenuidad.

- Payaso payaso-contestó con sequedad.

- ¿Los de narices rojas, gran sonrisa, y pelo de colores?- preguntó Mulder.

Booth asintió débilmente.

- Eh... ¿era un asesino, un terrorista?

- Un camión- contestó en un susurro Booth

- ¿Un camión...manejado por un payaso...que atropellaba niños?- hiló con incoherencia Mulder, aunque si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo había estado en situaciones más raras.

- Era un payaso sobre un camión de helados que tenía una horrible música que no me dejaba oír ni mis propios pensamientos- explicó con rapidez Booth.

La risa de Mulder invadió todo el auto, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos ante la imposibilidad de contener la hilaridad que lo invadía. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el agente recuperó la compostura.

- Gracias por tu comprensión, Mulder- dijo con disgusto Booth.

- No, gracias a ti tendré de que reírme por un buen tiempo- aclaró Mulder palmeando la espalda del otro agente- Lo que no entiendo es la relación payaso-Florida, ¿cuál es la explicación de tu retorcido subconsciente para esto?

- Ríete lo que quieras pero si hubieras estado en mi lugar habrías actuado igual.

- Le he disparado a cosas sin nombre mucho tiempo, pero jamás le disparé a un payaso- rió Mulder.

- Cuando me quitaron mi arma, Bones vino a investigar un asesinato a Florida, le asignaron otro agente del FBI y estuvo a esto... de subirse a su bote e irse con él por el Caribe, ¿conforme? Si Dana hubiera estado a punto de irse con otro hombre me gustaría saber cuáles serían tus pensamientos- terminó con brusquedad Booth.

- Tranquilo, veo tu punto. Es gracioso que le dispararas a un payaso y te enviaran a terapia, pero tu aversión a Florida es completamente comprensible... Pero recuerda- agregó sonriendo con sinceridad- Brennan está contigo ahora, no se fue y dudo mucho que algún día piense hacerlo.

Booth le agradeció el aliento a Mulder con un movimiento de cabeza. Era increíble cuan buenos amigos que se habían vuelto en las últimas semanas y ahora con ese viaje buscaba ayudar a otro amigo.

Cuando un par de horas después subían a un ferry, Mulder se cansó de no saber cuál era su destino.

- ¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos o vas a mantener la incógnita mucho más?

- Cayo sin nombre- le contestó Booth.

- Muy ocurrente, pero quiero el nombre del lugar adonde vamos... ¿No pensarás hacerle algo al hombre con el que Brennan iba a irse no?- preguntó tras un momento de vacilación.

- Por lo que sé, sigue en el Caribe con "Wilson" y es mejor que siga allí. Grayson Barassa, ¿te dice algo ese nombre?

- El esposo de Angela- acomodándose mejor su corbata agregó- Buena movida, Booth, Hodgins se lo merece.

* * *

Dos hombres de negro, con gafas y armados se acercaban desde la costa donde una pequeña lancha los esperaba. Birimbau no era un hombre miedoso y esta no sería la primera vez que tuviera que hacerle frente a gente del gobierno que quería recuperar las tierras o cobrarle más impuestos, siempre había una razón, pero esta vez... algo le decía que iban a ser más duros que de costumbre.

- ¿Grayson Barassa?- preguntó el de la corbata escandalosa.

- ¿Quién pregunta?- indagó el hombre con una voz cavernosa y aspecto asesino.

- Alto, fornido, bocón, único habitante visible del cayo... Encaja perfectamente con la descripción- dijo el otro hombre quitándose los lentes.

-¿Exactamente quienes son y que quieren conmigo?- preguntó Birimbau con hosquedad.

- FBI. Agentes Mulder y Booth- explicó este último mostrando su placa- Siempre una actitud cooperativa es mejor señor Barassa.

- ¿Podría ofrecernos algo de beber? Hace bastante calor aquí, podría derretirme- pidió con una sonrisa Mulder.

Aún con desconfianza, Birimbau se hizo a un lado y con un ademán invitó a entrar a los dos agentes. Una vez dentro, acomodados en un sillón y con un vaso de refrescante limonada en sus manos, Booth y Mulder comenzaron a actuar.

- ¿Tiene idea de la razón de nuestra visita?- preguntó Booth

- Realmente, no. Han venido a verme recaudadores, empresarios, inmigración pero el FBI nunca.

- ¿Cuántos delitos conoces que puedan ser causa de extradición?- preguntó Mulder volviéndose a su compañero.

- Unos cuantos, fáciles de probar, difíciles de comprobar... En tres días podría estar en... ¿de dónde es usted, señor Barassa?- inquirió volviéndose al hombre que empezaba a temblar.

- Brasil- contestó en un susurro pero recuperando el aliento y su fuerza prosiguió- pero estoy casado con una ciudadana norteamericana y eso me da derecho a permanecer en este país.

- Extraño- dijo Booth poniéndose de pie- No niega haber cometido ningún delito pero saca a relucir que su matrimonio es su visa para quedarse en el país- siguió caminando inspeccionando las pertenencias del hombre mientras hablaba- ¿Dónde está su esposa americana, señor?- preguntó girándose hacia él.

- No estoy seguro- contestó con vacilación Grayson

- ¿No está seguro?. Por lo general esa es la respuesta de alguien que... eliminó a su esposa- replicó Mulder

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que pude haberla matado?- gritó Birimbau

- Que no sepa dónde está, que vacile al contestar, su nerviosismo- enumeró Booth.

- Angela y yo nos casamos hace varios años en una isla, ella no recordaba estar casada hasta que... - suspiró con desgana- hasta que quiso volver a casarse.

Mulder y Booth se miraron y supieron que había llegado su momento, estaban ahí para ayudar al hombre que había arriesgado su pellejo para conseguir la felicidad de sus amigos, le debían ese favor y él merecía que lo intentaran.

- Déjeme contarle una historia- dijo Booth tomando asiento frente a él- Hace cosa de dos años un hombre íntegro, bondadoso, humilde descubrió que estaba enamorado de la mujer más rara, si se me permite el calificativo, una mujer que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ninguna cadena pero él no se rindió. Día a día, acción tras acción, le demostró que su amor no buscaba barreras, que era tan libre como ella, tan puro y bello como ella. Fui testigo de ese amor, fui testigo de cada muestra de cariño que se profesaron y tuve el honor, el gran honor, de que él me nombrara su padrino en el día que uniría su vida a la de la mujer que amaba. Lamentablemente esa boda no tuvo lugar- hizo una pausa y levantó una de sus cejas en dirección al hombre que con los ojos abnegados lo miraba descorazonado- Pero no se rindieron, no dejaron que su amor se desvaneciera, decidieron luchar juntos para encontrar el camino hacia su sueño, hacia su futuro.

- Señor Barassa nadie nos envió. Jack Hodgins, el hombre al que Angela ama con todo su corazón, no tiene idea de que nosotros estamos aquí, es más de saberlo se hubiera opuesto. Podríamos seguir apelando a nuestro poder pero queremos llegar a otro lugar- explico Mulder- Si usted ama a Angela entenderá que su felicidad no está en este paraíso que usted construyó para ella sino en la realidad que ella decidió vivir junto a Jack.

- Yo estuve a punto de dejar ir a la mujer que amo porque pensé que su felicidad era más importante que la mía, dolió... créame que dolió, pero no podía atarla a mí sabiendo que su corazón lloraría. Podría haberle dicho que se quede junto a mí pero nunca, jamás me hubiera perdonado el hacerla desdichada.

- Por la forma en la que habla creo entender que esa mujer está a su lado ahora.

- Tiene razón-contestó Booth- A veces se gana, a veces se pierde, pero nosotros no importamos, ¿no es así?

Con esas palabras, Booth deslizó sobre la mesa los documentos del divorcio y salió de la casa seguido de Mulder, sólo les restaba esperar, apelar al corazón de ese hombre que sufría por amor.

* * *

Booth bajó de su auto sabiendo que estaba en problemas, su novia lo miraba con disgusto.

- ¿Es que ahora Mulder es tu compañero?

- No tuvo nada que ver con el FBI- dijo como defensa.

- ¿Entonces qué fue? ¿Mujeres?... ¿Deportes?

- Sólo hay una mujer en mi vida y ya deberías saberlo- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola en sus brazos- Y por cierto...- continuó- ...Te extrañé- terminó con una de esas sonrisas que podían convencer a Temperance de cualquier cosa.

Sus labios se acercaron como imanes, la necesidad de sentir al otro era más importante que respirar. Las manos de Booth recorrieron con vehemencia la espalda de su novia mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso pasional y dulce al mismo tiempo. En la bruma del deseo podía sentir los dedos de Temperance acariciar sus cabellos, su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo en la necesidad de fundir sus almas.

Las bocinas de un auto que pasaba les recordó a ambos que estaban en un lugar público y con pereza rompieron su abrazo.

- ¿Vas a contarme dónde estuviste?- preguntó Temperance pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su novio mientras él colocaba el suyo sobre los hombros de la chica.

- De seguro voy a recibir más de estas demostraciones públicas de afecto cuando te cuente- rió abrazándola y usando sus propias palabras.

* * *

- ¡Esto es ilógico!- volvió a gritar Jack.

- A mí me parece excitante- agregó Angela con una sonrisa.

- ¿Encuentras excitante que Booth me haya pedido prestado el avión de la compañía o que nos haya secuestrado en el camino? Llevamos doce horas viajando, ¿qué intenta? ¿sacarnos de la atmósfera terrestre?

- Si no te hubieras pasado doce horas maldiciendo a nuestros amigos podríamos haber aprovechado el tiempo... Nunca lo hice en la bodega de un avión- agregó con una mirada lujuriosa.

Jack miró con sorpresa a su prometida y la besó con dulzura. Esa mujer podía asombrarlo a cada momento, sólo Dios sabía cuanto la amaba, lo indispensable que se había vuelto en su vida. Cuando el beso se convirtió en algo más sintieron que la puerta de la bodega se abría dando paso a Booth y Mulder.

- ¿Tuvieron medio día para hacer esto y recién ahora empiezan?- comentó Booth con ironía.

- Tú me debes una explicación- replicó Jack poniéndose de pie.

- Tranquilo que todavía falta- agregó Mulder tendiéndole unos pañuelos.

- No, de ninguna manera.

- Vamos, amor- le dijo Angela- Esto se vuelve cada vez mejor.

A regañadientes Jack se ató el pañuelo alrededor de sus ojos y se dejó guiar fuera del depósito por sus amigos. La comodidad de un asiento de primera clase no podía compararse con el duro piso de un avión y para sus adentros agradeció que los sacaran de allí. Angela, al contrario, parecía más que entusiasmada con todo este ajetreo y reía comentando con sus amigas la broma de la que habían sido presos.

Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que se escuchó la orden del comandante de abrochar sus cinturones y permanecer en sus asientos. Cuando el avión tocó tierra, Hodgins se volvió hacia donde creía que se encontraba Booth y preguntó:

- ¿Puede quitarme esta ridícula venda?

- Al otro lado- escucho la voz de su amigo- Y no, tienes que seguir con los ojos cerrados.

- Si esto es en venganza del plan para unirte a la Dra. Brennan, déjame decirte que lo estás llevando muy lejos.

- Hodgins, ten paciencia- fueron las palabras del agente.

Descender del avión vendado y tomado del brazo de Mulder era muy bochornoso y temió que al día siguiente la foto del heredero del grupo Cantilever bajando de un avión vendado y del brazo de un hombre estuviera en todos los periódicos del país; lo único que lo tranquilizaba era escuchar la suave risa de Angela unos pasos delante de él.

Su paranoica imaginación empezó a funcionar... ¿Qué tal si no eran sus amigos y eran alienígenas que habían tomado sus lugares y estaban secuestrándolos para hacer experimentos con ellos? Se frenó en seco ante esos pensamientos y se volvió hacia Mulder.

- Esta conjetura es válida contigo, ¿cómo sé que no son formas de vidas extraterrestres?

- Te pedimos prestado tu lujoso chiche, te cubrimos los ojos y te dimos de comer, con mi experticia en el tema, déjame aclararte que ya serían alimento de gusanos si fuéramos extraterrestres- le aclaró Mulder.

- Ok, te creo- contestó volviendo a bajar los escalones del avión.

Las protestas volvieron a surgir cuando lo obligaron a subir a una camioneta con las ventanas cubiertas y le dijeron que se pusiera la ropa que había allí pero lo que más lo molestó fue que lo separaran de Angela.

- Tomará unos minutos y ella está ahora con Temperance y Dana- le aseguró Booth- Sabes bien que no dejaría que nada le sucediera.

Media hora más tarde, Mulder fue a buscarlo colocando otra vez la venda sobre sus ojos y llevándolo fuera. Sintió la brisa sobre su cuerpo, la frescura de sentirse en contacto con la naturaleza y el perfume de Angela cerca de él... Creía estar en un sueño, porque todo eso le recordaba... Se obligó a acallar esos pensamientos que sólo podían traerles malos recuerdos.

- Jack- la voz de su prometida lo trajo otra vez a la realidad.

- Aquí estoy, amor- dijo tomándola de la mano.

- Pueden quitarse las vendas- dijo Booth- Bienvenidos a su paraíso.


	8. Bodas y algo más

**Bodas y algo más**

Miles de luces, como pequeñas estrellas, iluminaban el techo de una de las cuevas de Waitomo donde una radiante Angela y un emocionado Hodgins pronunciaban sus votos de matrimonio. Sus mejores amigos habían organizado aquella pequeña escapada para cumplir el mayor de sus sueños y devolverles un favor a las personas que habían logrado que sus corazones se abrieran al amor.

Temperance no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla y Booth que tenía los ojos puestos en la mujer que amaba apretó con fuerza su mano logrando que ella volviera la vista hacia él.

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó en un susurro mientras sus dedos acariciaban la delicada mano que descansaba sobre la suya.

Ella asintió levemente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Sólo pensaba en lo mágico que todo esto parece y a la vez...- se detuvo señalando los miles de puntos luminosos del lugar- puedo darle una explicación racional- dijo y girándose hacia Booth continuó- Quiero decir... soy una científica, puro razonamiento, pura lógica y la fe, la magia no tienen cabida en mi mente. No hay forma empírica de medirlas, estudiarlas, aplicar leyes a ellas. Desde que mis padres me abandonaron me atuve a las leyes de las ciencias para evitar dimensionar mi dolor, mi sufrimiento; era una forma sencilla de silenciar mi corazón, pero hoy... parada en este lugar no encuentro una forma de separar la ciencia de la fe y la magia. Es como si por fin hubiera encontrado un punto de unión: está dentro de mí... en el mismo lugar donde puedo encontrar mi amor por vos.

Ante sus palabras Booth no pudo resistirse a besar dulcemente los labios de Temperance, él sabía lo arduo que había sido el camino para llegar a esa conclusión. Solo él conocía las lágrimas no derramadas que atormentaban su corazón y era él también el único a quien le permitió acercarse de tal manera que se volvió uno con ella y juntos, sin saberlo al principio, ocultándose después, habían logrado derrumbar las paredes que Temperance construyera para no salir herida otra vez.

En ese mismo instante el juez pronunció las palabras que unirían a Angela y Jack por el resto de su vida y los invitó a confirmar su amor con un beso. Booth y Temperance se unieron al resto de los invitados y con entusiasmo aplaudieron al unísono para celebrar de amor de la que era testigo una oscura cueva cubierta de sicodélicos gusanos.

- Nunca podré agradecerles lo que hicieron por Jack y por mí- dijo Angela abrazando a Booth y luego a Mulder.

- No tienes nada que agradecer- respondió Booth que volviéndose al entomólogo agregó- Te debía un favor y espero haber pagado.

- Amigo, no te imaginas cuanto- sonrió Hodgins estrechando la mano del agente.

Doce horas atrás, Hodgins seguía pensando que la felicidad se le escapaba de las manos, que a pesar de la fortuna que poseía no podía tener lo único que realmente necesitaba pero la nueva "familia" que habían formado le había concedido su mayor sueño. Como el Hada Madrina de los cuentos infantiles, Booth y Mulder habían logrado lo imposible: que Birimbau firmara los papeles de divorcio y luego con la ayuda de dos bellos y dulces ángeles, Temperance y Dana, habían organizado esa maravillosa boda en el lugar que él pensara llevar a Angela de luna de miel antes que lo rechazara. Y eso significaba dos cosas: que sus amigos escuchaban las locuras que salían de su boca y que tenía AMIGOS.

Angela se acercó a sus amigas y les dio uno de esos abrazos especiales que se tenía reservado para las grandes ocasiones.

- Mil gracias por esto, no podrían haberme dado un regalo más grande que mi futuro, mis sueños y los de Jack. Les prometo que mis primeras dos hijas tendrán sus nombres.

- ¿Cuántos hijos piensas tener?- le preguntó Dana con cautela.

- Un millón- contestaron entre risas la artista y Temperance.

Cuando Dana se unió a sus risas, Angela pensó que era una mujer muy afortunada o tenía los astros a su favor pero después de trabajar tantos años junto a Brennan prefirió pensar que ninguna fuerza suprema había participado en esto, que estaba total y plenamente relacionado con sus propios deseos, que había sido su elección tener estas amigas y compartir con ellas sus secretos y ambiciones. Su lado esotérico no dudaba que había sido bendecida por Dios pero podía afirmarle a él mismo que no podría haber puesto nada mejor en su camino que a esas personas, esas dos personas que ahora podían disfrutar abiertamente del amor.

La banda tocaba _"Right back where we started from"_ y Angela y Jack lideraban el tren de invitados que bailaban como si de eso dependiera su vida. Cuando la canción terminó, la orquesta decidió pasar a clásicos románticos y Mulder aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar a bailar a su compañera.

- ¿Me concederías esta pieza?- le preguntó extendiendo una mano hacia la mujer sentada frente a él.

- Será un honor- contestó Dana aceptando la mano y poniéndose de pie.

Mientras se deslizaban por la pista, Mulder no pudo dejar de admirarse de lo hermosa que lucía su novia y lo tonto que había sido eludiendo sus sentimientos por ella tanto tiempo. ¿Cuántas noches había deseado tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir la suavidad de su cercanía? ¿Y cuántos días había despertado soñando que ella le sonreía mientras el día nacía? Esa mujer era lo más cercano al cielo que había conocido y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla a su lado, Dana no era como ninguna de las mujeres que había pasado por su existencia, no era superficial ni fría, era inteligente y segura de sí misma... Dana era el sol de su vida y quería verla brillar hasta el final de sus días.

Al ver a su novio tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, Dana le susurró al oído:

-¿Qué clase de extraterrestre está dominando tu mente?

- Bueno, a pesar de mis años de pericia en el tema, aún no puedo precisar que clase de ser superior eres- explicó con una sonrisa.

Dana le devolvió la sonrisa mientras volvía a descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Mulder.

- Dana- ella levantó la vista hacia él- mi vida nunca fue la misma desde el secuestro de mi hermana y lo sabes; siempre estuve más cerca del cielo que de la tierra pero lo único que me hace desear más este lugar que cualquier otra porción del universo es tu presencia...- se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y besarla con delicadeza, apartándose de sus labios, siguió- Mi lugar en el mundo está precisamente aquí y quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo para encontrar siempre el camino a casa.

Los ojos de Dana estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y sus labios temblaban a causa de la emoción, pero el valor que desde que conoció a Mulder había crecido en su interior, le permitió encontrar la fuerza para hacer algo que Dana Scully jamás hubiera hecho. Poniéndose en puntas de pie atrajo los labios de Mulder a los suyos para besarlos con toda la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Cuando la necesidad de aire primó por sobre el deseo, Dana se apartó de su novio y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, le dijo:

- Nunca podría decirte que no a nada. Corrí tras seres inimaginables sólo porque creías en ellos, eludí mi ciencia y mis creencias sólo para poder creer en ti. Te amé en silencio durante muchos años y casarme contigo era lo más cercano a ver un ovni para ti. Nunca imaginé que podría pronunciar estas palabras, pero estoy más que dispuesta a decirlas si significan el principio del camino: Sí, Mulder, quiero casarme contigo.

- ¿Sabes que mi idea sobre el matrimonio no ha cambiado, verdad?- preguntó Temperance cuando terminaron de felicitar a Dana y Fox.

- ¿Ni siquiera un poco?- le dijo con ironía Booth- Estamos en una boda que nosotros mismos organizamos, dos de nuestros mejores amigos acaban de comprometerse y ¿aún así no crees que sea el camino lógico de una relación?

- No necesito una ceremonia civil o religiosa para aceptar unir mi vida a la tuya, el matrimonio no es más que una acto social destinado a ejercer un poder ilimitado sobre la mujer, la cual en muchas culturas es considerada una mercancía...

- Bones, suficiente. Veo tu punto, no vas a casarte conmigo- declaró con cierta melancolía Booth.

- No necesariamente- contestó Temperance abrazando a su novio- Toda teoría puede rebatirse si se halla el experimento que compruebe su error.

- ¿Y cuál sería el posible error en tu teoría sobre el matrimonio?- preguntó Booth con esperanza mientras se acercaba al rostro de Temperance.

- El amor – contestó ella uniendo sus labios a los del agente.


End file.
